


The Honest Drunk Type

by praerihund



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But just a little, Drunk Lance, Fluff, M/M, it's short but I hope y'all like it anyway, ya idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praerihund/pseuds/praerihund
Summary: Well, it is what it is.





	

Allura had given them simple orders, Keith recalled. Visit that planet, help the villagers, go directly back to the ship. Three easy steps that he would have followed just like that, if it wasn't for the fact that Keith had been paired up with Lance. While Keith went through with their mission, Lance found himself in the middle of a swarm of otherworldly beauties cooing at him, showering him in sweet words and home-cooked dainties. And being the gentleman he was, he could not have turned down any of them, of course.

"Don't be such a killjoy, it won't hurt if we stay for a couple minutes longer. Allura won't find out, and what could go wrong?" echoed in Keith's mind once they were back on board, actually being the first ones to arrive from their mission. 

"What could go wrong?", he repeated once again through gritted teeth, arms crossed as he stared at Lance, who was giggling like a little child, lying face down on the back of the cow the team had picked up some time ago.

" _What could go wrong_? Well, _maybe_ you could just chug down anything that's offered to you without questioning it, getting completely shitfaced in the process" Keith clicked his tongue. He knew he was mainly talking to himself, since Lance didn't seem to pay attention to anything but the farm animal. 

Lance kept hugging the cow tightly from on top of it, rubbing his face in it's short fur, alternating between giggles and murmurs Keith couldn't decipher even if he tried. Keith had almost lost interest in his actions when Lance suddenly rose up with a gasp, looking around frantically until he spotted Keith. 

"You! With the stupid hair! Kif- KEITH!", Lance pointed a finger at Keith, still not making a move to get off the cow. "Bring me my hat, I'm going out for a ride!"

Keith chose to let the casual insult slide this once and stay calm for the moment. He knew he didn't have any other options anyway.

"Your hat. So you can go out for a ride. _On a cow_ "

"Duh, mullet-man," _just let it slide,_ "that's what we cowboys do after all"

A toothy grin flashed across Lance's reddened face as he striked a pose by confidently pressing his hands into his hips. The cow moved a little, making him almost lose his balance and fall off, which caused to tickle a short laugh out of Keith and make him loosen up his frown.

"A cowboy, you say. Do you even know where you are right now?"

"On a cow."

"Well no shit, but where is that cow?"

Lance absentmindedly stared off for some seconds, seemingly in deep thought. 

"The wiki,"

"The wiki what?"

"The wiki-wiki-wild west."

At that point, Keith lost it. The way Lance said it, looking and sounding so utterly serious, made Keith laugh the hardest he did in a long time. It took quite some time for him to stop, too, because Lance's confused expression was too hilarious to not make Keith crack up again.

"Quite close, but no, we're not in the wiki-" Keith tried his best to pull himself together, " _wiki wild west_ , we're actually in space right now"

Lance gasped softly, his eyes widening.

_"So I'm a space cowboy?"_

"No- you- _God_ , just how much did you actually drink?"

Before Lance could go along by counting his fingers, Keith stepped closer to him, holding out his hand with a sigh.

"Nevermind that. Just get off that cow for now, or you're really gonna fall off and break your neck or something"

Lance nodded and took Keith's hand, climbing off the animal rather clumsily. Standing on his own feet, Lance proudly flashed a grin again. Keith could see it from up close now, and even though it had something silly to it, it was sincere enough to make Keith's face heat up a little.

"Ooh, are you blushing because we're holding hands?"

"Wha-? No, _I'm not_ -"

"So that was your plan all along! Pulling me away from Clarice because you wanted me all for yourself. I am really flattered, but you know that Clarice is a cow, right?"

"Lance, _I'm not_ \- forget it!" Keith quickly withdrew his hand, turning around quite dynamically in order to shake off his embarrassment.

Lance might have been drunk, but his words still had an effect on Keith now that the teasing undertone Lance usually had when talking to Keith was amiss. Keith took a couple of steps before turning around again.

"You should probably go to sleep and sober up before the others arrive. Allura will beat your ass if she finds out that you let some alien girls fill you up"

"Aye aye, commander!" Lance saluted, took a step, and fell flat on his face.

"Behold, the pilot of the majestic blue lion" Keith sighed, coming back for Lance to heave him off the ground and steady him on the way to the bedrooms. 

Keith turned around to leave once Lance dropped onto the mattress, but he could feel a hand grip tight around his wrist.

"What is it now?"

"Keith, are you really not jealous?"

Lance's voice was muffled by the pillow. He couldn't hold in his yawns but he tried his best to focus his drowsy eyes on Keith.

"Once again, I'm not. And you said yourself, Cathrine-"

"Clarice"

"Right- _Clarice,_ is a cow"

"I'm not talking about her though. You looked so upset when you dragged me away from those alien girls. You always do, even if I don't do anything wrong"

Keith opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he realised that Lance might have actually been right. He really tended to get angry at Lance's flirtatious adventures. Keith usually blamed it on their duty as paladins, and how they had to keep their focus on their missions. Deep down, he might have really had his personal reasons though.

"Lance, that's,"

"Because if that's the case, I want you to know that you don't have to be jealous. I mean, of course I like to get attention from those people. Aliens. Alien people. Some of them are so stupidly pretty, but so are you! Even that mullet. And I really don't like mullets. They look, God, they look so dumb. Like what even is that hairstyle? Like do you want long or short hair? You can't just have both, that's just not- I don't think that's what mother nature would want. But you know, when _you're_ attached to that mullet, it's not that bad. You're a pretty boy with an ugly hairstyle, and you won't ever have to be jealous because I like you the most" 

Keith's heart skipped a beat. 

He came really close to getting mad at Lance for all the shameless dragging that he did, but that last sentence wiped his grudge away. A thousand thoughts shot through his mind.  
 _Was he serious?_ He was way too drunk to be serious, _or was he?_ There definitely were people who would get honest when intoxicated, but was Lance really one of them? He definitely was, looking at all the things he had to say about mullets. So if he really was serious, that must've meant-

" _I like you the most, too_ " Keith brought out as a whisper, biting his lip and staring at the ground.

_Silence._

"..Lance?"

The grip around Keith's wrist had gone limp, and seconds later the tension in the room was lifted by Lance's soft snoring.

Keith stood there for a minute longer, staring at Lance sleeping as if he was still trying to process what had just happened, but the sound of Hunk and Pidge entering the ship made him snap out of his confusion. Keith carefully shook off Lance's hand and went to leave the room. He paused again for a second before turning off the lights, wondering if Lance would remember anything once he sobered up, and then headed off to meet the others as if nothing happened.

Needless to say, Allura found out later anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a little V-Day gift for my friend Nami (@melonami on twitter and tumblr, please check her out if you don't know her already. She churns out really awesome K/Lance-heavy VLD fanart at the speed of light and is a really nice person overall) who is pretty much Lance's #1 fan and whom I cherish dearly. 
> 
> Also, the wiki wiki wild west comes from her and is the heart piece of this little ficlet.  
> Please excuse any sort of spelling errors or grammar mistakes, sticks and stones may break my bones but writing rips my ass apart. 
> 
> But ya, Happy V-Day everyone!!


End file.
